The Knight in Shining Armor
by Kronikankirjoittaja
Summary: While visiting in Seyruun, Zelgadis is recruited as Amelia's bodyguard for a trip. In addition to that he must protect Amelia, Zelgadis must also endure self-confident Jeffrey Mailstar and his mother. Includes hints of ZelgadisXAmelia.
1. Chapter 1

**The Knight in Shining Armor**

Chapter 1

The castle of the Seyruun's kingdom. A huge, white palace that was placed in the middle of the city and a wall formation which formed a pentagram.

Zelgadis Greywords, who was wearing a hood of his cape over his head, stared at the castle. He had come to Seyruun with the intention to visit in the certain temple from where he believed that he would find useful materials to find his cure. At the same time, Zelgadis had decided to meet with one of his friends, princess Amelia Seyruun, so he had written to Amelia last week and told her about his intentions. Amelia's answer came four days later.

Zelgadis removed his hood, took the Amelia's letter from his pocket and read the letter once again:

" _Dear Mr. Zelgadis,_

 _I'm very happy that you wrote a letter to me again. I'm eagerly waiting to see you again and I would happily hear about your journeys. But despite of my joy here is certain thing that I want to make clear to you: when you come to Seyruun, please come directly to the Seyruun's castle to meet me. I will arrange access to the temple, so you DON'T need break into the temple! I hope that you understand that I'm trying to keep you out of troubles, Mr. Zelgadis._

 _Show this letter to guards of the castle, so they will allow you to enter in the castle and inform me about your arrival._

 _From your friend,_

 _Amelia Wil Tesla Seyruun_

 _the princess of Seyruun_ "

The letter in his hand, Zelgadis walked toward the gate of the castle. Two guards were standing at the gate and when they saw Zelgadis, they crossed their spears in order to prevent enter in the castle.

"Who are you and what are your business here?" one of guards demanded.

An older guard stared strictly at Zelgadis until his face turned surprised when he recognized the chimera: "Hold on! Aren't you... princess Amelia's friend?"

"Yes, I'm," Zelgadis answered calmly and gave Amelia's letter to guards.

Gurads read the letter and talked together with quiet tone until younger guard left and another guard turned to face Zelgadis: "Her Highness princess Amelia is right now working with her duties, so I'm asking you wait here until the princess is aware of your arrival."

"I understand," Zelgadis answered with nod and placed himself to lean against the wall of gate to wait the permission.

After some time the younger guard returned to the gate and said to Zelgadis: "Princess Amelia is aware of your arrival but she asked to inform you that she must do some works before she could meet you. She would ask you wait her patiently in the salon of the castle."

"Thank you for help," Zelgadis said politely when guards gave Amelia's letter back to chimera and let him enter in the castle area.

Zelgadis was walking toward the castle while he recalled where the salon was.

"Stop right there, you monster!"

Zelgadis stopped when he heard this and turned to face the source of shout.

About a meter away from Zelgadis, there stood a scrawny, green haired young man who had a determined face and who was wearing an uniform of the Royal Guard's recruits.

"I caught you, you horrible monster! I know that you have come here to destroy the land of our king starting with his majestic castle but I, Jeffrey Mailstar, the elite knight of the Royal Guards and this country's the greatest and the most righteous defender, caught you in the act-"

"Time-out," Zelgadis interrupted and rose his hands: "You said that 'you caught me in the act'. Tell me what kind of crime you think I have commit."

Jeffrey stared dumbfoundedly at Zelgadis for a moment.

"Your crime... uummm... It is... umm..." Jeffrey started to think aloud while scratching his chin.

"Have a nice day," Zelgadis said and turned to leave while waving his hand in farewell.

"Stop!" Jeffrey shouted when he noticed that Zelgadis was walking away: "You cowardly monster! How dare you walk in the castle area without permission?! Oh, that's right! You are guilty of intrusion into the private area and that's why I must kill you with my ultimate skills!"

Jeffrey drew his sword and ran toward Zelgadis while shouting: "Prepare to die, monster!"

When hearing this, Zelgadis turned around quickly and grabbed his sword's handle but he didn't draw it.

Jeffrey was standing a short distance away from Zelgadis and flailed with his sword, barely poking the chimera's chest. Thanks to Zelgadis's stone skin, poking with the sword felt nothing.

Zelgadis stared dumbfoundedly at Jeffrey's flailing while the young knight shouted: "Take this! And this! Heavenly Hit! Hah! You thought that you can hit me with a move like that? Golden Flame Slash!"

Zelgadis sighed, reached out his hand and grabbed the blade of Jeffrey's sword. Then he twisted the sword from Jeffrey's hand and tripped him. Jeffrey yelped while falling and hitted his head on the ground.

"Excuse me but I have meeting, so I must leave now. And I'm not a monster," Zelgadis said coldly when he struck Jeffrey's sword in the ground next to the knight who was rubbing his head and so the chimera turned away once again.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" Jeffrey shouted after Zelgadis while he tried to pull the sword from the ground: "Come back that I can destroy with my amazing skills!"

Zelgadis stopped and sighed quietly: "Why must I face all kinds of idiots?"

"What is happening here?"

Both Zelgadis and Jeffrey turned in the direction of the voice.

A girl with dark purple hairs and lively blue eyes and who was wearing a pink dress, high heels and a tiara, walked to two young men.

She was Amelia, the princess of Seyruun.

* * *

Before Zelgadis could greet Amelia, Jeffrey removed his grip from his sword, placed himself between of Amelia and Zelgadis with outstretched arms and said with loud voice: "Watch out, Your Highness! That moster has intruded on your castle area with the intention to destroy you! But fear not! Because I, Jeffrey Mailstar, the best, the most marvelous and the bravest knight of the Royal Guards will protect your innocence and slay that monster-!"

"What are you talking about, Sir Jeffrey?" Amelia interrupted the young knight's speech and walked in front of him: "Mr. Zelgadis is my friend."

Jeffrey stared at Amelia with open mouth for a moment until he finally managed to say: "E-excuse me, Your Highness... But I must have misheard you. You didn't claimed that monster is your friend, did you?"

"Yes, Sir Jeffrey. I said that Mr. Zelgadis is my friend," Amelia informed strictly and pointed her forefinger at the young knight: "And for your information, Sir Jeffrey, that judging people by their looks is against the Justice! You should think what you have said and be ashamed!"

Jeffrey stared at Amelia without believing his ears. The princess that Jeffrey was ready to protect (and impress her, of course) called that monstrous intruder as her friend! Since when princesses have befriended with monsters?!

Amelia went to Zelgadis and greeted him with smile: "Hello, Mr. Zelgadis. I'm happy that you returned back to the Seyruun."

"Hello, Amelia. Long time no see," Zelgadis answered with a slight smile. Then he asked referring to still shocked Jeffrey: "Who is that idiot?"

" **How dare you call _my_ Jeffrey an idiot?!**"

Amelia and Zelgadis jumped for sudden booming voice and they turned in the direction of the voice.

Behind of them stood the crown prince Philionel himself, Amelia's father, and with him was the scariest woman Zelgadis had ever seen.

The woman was chubby, she had curly brown hairs and was wearing a red dress. She had a shocking amount of powder, blusher, eye shadow and lipstick on her face, making her looks like a clown.

"Mama!" Jeffrey exclaimed when he saw the woman.

Jeffrey's mother, Josephine Mailstar, stomped to youth, shoved her face near to Zelgadis's face and asked with furious tone while showing her golden teeth: "Did you dare call my Jeffrey idiot?! MY Jeffrey who has unbeatable skills and intelligence and who is one of the best knights of the Royal Guards?! Do you think that somebody like you has any rights to say bad things about MY son?!"

Before Zelgadis managed to say anything, Amelia started to calm the woman with a little bit forced smile: "Please calm down, Lady Mailstar. Mr. Zelgadis didn't mean your son but... an another person."

Josephine Mailstar snorted and casted a disgusted look at Zelgadis before he turned to speak with Amelia's father: "Your Highness, who is that... creature and why he is allowed to be in the castle area?"

Philionel casted quickly an apologetic look at Zelgadis before he explained to Lady Mailstar: "His name is Zelgadis Greywords and he is a good friend of my daughter. Amelia mentioned me that he will be visiting here soon." Then he turned to talk with the chimera with kind smile: "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Zelgadis. You look healthy, like always."

"Thank you, Your Highness," Zelgadis answered while bowing his head: "I'm sorry that I arrived at such short notice."

"It's alright," Phil answered calmly with a wave of his hand.

Just then Lady Mailstar asked with loud voice from Amelia: "Just came to my mind, would it be possible that Your Highness would bestow a dance for the best knight of the Royal Guards, Jeffrey Mailstar, in this evening's party?"

Amelia thought for a moment, glanced quickly at Zelgadis until she answered: "With pleasure... If Sir Jeffrey would like-"

"It would a dream coming true!" Jeffrey exclaimed with sparkling eyes and crossed hands next to Amelia, making the princess leap for surprise.

"Party?" Zelgadis asked quietly.

"That's right. We are having a party in this evening before Amelia and me are going to make a state visit in three days," Phil explained to the chimera and patted Zelgadis's shoulder: "You are welcome as well if you want attend in the party."

"Your Highness!" Lady Mailstar exclaimed while she inched closer to Phil: "I don't mean to doubt your discerment but what what will other guests would think if that would arrive in your party? His face is so horrible that other guests would faint with fright when they saw him!"

"The pot calling the kettle black," Zelgadis muttered gloomily.

"Lady Mailstar!" Amelia exclaimed angrily after hearing how rudely she had spoken about her friend.

Amelia was going to give a speech about justice and judging others by their appearance to noblewoman but Zelgadis stopped her plan by saying to Phil: "Thank you for the invitation, Your Highness. But I'm afraid that I must refuse the invitation."

Then the chimera turned to face Amelia and said: "Amelia, you promised to arrange access to the one of Seyruun's temples. Could we go there now?"

"O-of course! I arranged us a carriage for this purpose, so we would get there fast," Amelia answered, turned to face her father and said: "We are going to visit in the temple. We will be back before the party starts."

"I understand," Phil said with nod: "I wish you success with your search."

"Thank you, dad," Amelia answered with smile, grabbed Zelgadis's arm and led him to the castle's carriage stable, leaving her father, Lady Mailstar and Jeffrey chatting together.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that in this chapter didn't happen much... I will try make the next chapter more interesting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Knight in Shining Armor**

Chapter 2

A ballroom of the Seyruun's castle was beautiful. The room was spacious, its walls were light colored and decorated with the flags of Seyruun. Tables covered with white tablecloths were full of different foods and drinks. Chandeliers lighted up the room and vases filled with colorful flowers brought more colors in the room.

Zelgadis sighed while leaning against the wall of the room. He thought that he had made it clear to Amelia that he didn't want to attend the party but Amelia had almost dragged the chimera out of the temple, where they had spent hours researching different materials, and made clear to _him_ that the princess wanted him attend the party. Even Zelgadis's comment that he doesn't have suitable clothes for party did not change Amelia's mind.

"I know most of guests but only by names. They aren't my friends like you are. It's much nicer to attend the party when there is somebody you know and with who you can talk freely," Amelia had explained. Finally Zelgadis had given up, just to make the princess stop pressuring.

Unfortunately, Amelia was right now too busy to dance with Jeffrey Mailstar and other young noblemen, so Zelgadis decided to go to get something to eat in order to get something else to think about than other guests glances and whispers about his appearence.

* * *

While guests and servants focused on party, nobody paid attention to the tall person wearing a dark colored cape with hood who was standing on a landing.

The hooded person glanced around and when even guards in the ballroom didn't pay attention to the person, the person reached out his thin hands and started to recite a spell...

* * *

Zelgadis flinched just when he had taken a small pastry in his hand from his plate and started to look around. The chimera believed that he had just heard something. Like somebody was reciting a spell. But after looking around in the ballroom, Zelgadis noted that here were nobody who would look using magic right now.

"Was it just my imagination?" Zelgadis thought to himself.

"Mr. Zelgadis?"

Zelgadis turned and noticed that Amelia was standing behind of him.

"Is everything alright? You look more nervous than usual," Amelia asked with worried face.

Zelgadis sighed before he answered: "Everything is as well as I would have in situation like this. There is nothing you should be worried."

"I see..." Amelia said carefully and lowered her gaze to the floor. The reason, why Amelia had insisted Zelgadis to attend the party, was that she had wished that the chimera would eventually learn to relax in the crowd and ignore other people's inconsiderate words.

Amelia clenched her hands in a fist and thought to herself: "Don't hestitate, Amelia! As the Champion of Justice and Love, I must prove him that he has nothing to be afraid in the crowd." Then Amelia said with determined but quiet tone, hoping not to raise unnecessary attention: "Mr. Zelgadis? Would you like to dance with me?"

Silence fell between these two when Zelgadis stared dumbfoundly the princess. A moment later he glanced around and asked from Amelia: "Is here another Zelgadis whom you asked your question?"

"Of course not," Amelia answered looking surprised for a moment but then she continued: "I was just thinking that maybe dancing would help you relax."

Zelgadis thought princess's words for a moment until he turned his head away with embarrassed look and said with quiet tone: "Amelia... I can't dance..."

"Oh..." Amelia said with slightly disappointed look.

"Your Highness!"

To Zelgadis and Amelia came a young nobleman who bowed to Amelia and said with glib tone: "Princess, you look divine tonight."

As much as Zelgadis hated the affectation of the young nobleman, he must admit that Amelia was very pretty tonight. Amelia was wearing a light blue ball gown and blue high heels. She had a silver necklace around her neck, silver earrings which suit with the necklace and she was wearing a tiara.

"Your Highness, would you permit the next dance to your humble subject?" the young nobleman asked with flattering tone.

Amelia didn't want leave Zelgadis alone again but refusing the dance invitation would be contrary to the etiquette, so the princess smiled politely when she answered: "With pleasure."

The young nobleman smiled widely, offered his arm to Amelia and escorted her to the dance floor. Before the dancing started, the young nobleman glanced over his shoulder and glared with disgust at the chimera. Zelgadis answered with similar glare.

When the orchestra started playing the second song and dance couples started to dance to the music, Zelgadis ate his pastry, left the empty plate on the table and turned to leave the ball room.

"This is enough," Zelgadis thought to himself: "I could go to read my notes which I made in the temple earlier today-"

Suddenly Zelgadis stopped and strained his hearing. It was difficult because the orchestra was playing and the room was full of chatting guests but when the chimera focused, he was able to hear _it_ again.

Somebody was reciting a spell.

Zelgadis turned his gaze in the direction from where he believed the voice had come when suddenly he heard a sound of running water and shouts of other guests.

The chimera turned his gaze to the floor and his eyes widened with surprise when he noticed that here was waving water on the floor.

"What is happening?"

"Are they going to wash the floor now?"

"My new shoes are ruined!"

Zelgadis ignored other guests's questions but started to search with his gaze to solve where the water was coming from. Soon he found the source of water.

The water of the ball room's vases flooded unusually much over the vases's edges like from the fountain and the water supply didn't seem to end. It already reached up to the legs.

"Aqua Create?" the chimera thought to himself when he recognized the spell when he once again heard quiet chanting.

Zelgadis turned his attention in the direction of the voice and noticed the tall, hooded person on the landing. Before Zelgadis managed to say anything, he noticed that the temperature of the ball room dropped and the water turned to ice.

Zelgadis, feeling that danger was near, used a levitation spell and rose into the air before the water turned to ice where he had stood just a moment ago.

Other guests also had noticed that water was frozing and those, who hadn't climbed on the tables when the water flooded, started now climb on the tables or chairs and started wonder aloud what is happening.

"Stay calm! Guards are solving this situation!" the booming voice of the Crown prince got everybody's attention. Zelgadis turned his gaze in the direction of the voice.

Phil was standing on the steps of stairs that led to the throne and he was giving orders to guards. Amelia had gone to her father's side when the water had started flooding. The hem of her ball gown was wet from the flooded water.

Amelia was looking around and when she noticed the chimera, the princess waved her hand and called him: "Mr. Zelgadis!"

Zelgadis was just going to answer when a sudden voice caught his attention.

" _Ice like blades of swords,_

 _Appear under the feet of those who walk on you_

 _And pierce their fragile lives!_

 _Ice Trap!"_

Suddenly the ice formed sharp icicles that grew longer until they hitted walls. Guests screamed for fear and pain when the icicle cut somebody and they tried to search a place where they would be safe from the icicles. Guards started hit the icicles with theirs swords and spears.

"What's going on?" Phil exclaimed when he dodged one of icicles that hitted the wall behind of him.

Zelgadis dodged the another icicle with levitation spell, reached out his hand and shouted: "Flare Arrow!"

Fiery arrows hitted the icicles and destroyed them, leaving just melting stubs of icicles.

"Visfarank!"

Zelgadis turned and noticed Amelia destroying one of icicles with her fist covered with magical energy. Then Amelia shouted to Zelgadis: "Mr. Zelgadis! Be careful!"

"You too!" Zelgadis answered while dodging the new icicle.

* * *

While Zelgadis, Amelia, Phil and guards focused to destroy threatening icicles, nobody noticed the hooded person who had caused this. When the person noticed that his chance had come, he rose his hand where a large, light blue colored energy arrow appeared.

The person took aim at Amelia and threw the arrow with shout: "Freeze Arrow!"

The person was almost achieving the first phase of the goal. But what the attacker didn't expect was that somebody would come between the attack and the princess.

* * *

Amelia destroyed an another icicle with the Visfarank and she didn't notice the attack aimed at her. Amelia noticed the danger only when somebody suddenly appeared next to her and received the attack.

That _somebody_ was Zelgadis.

* * *

In the situation like this, Zelgadis was actually thankful to Rezo for turning him into the chimera. Golem's hard stone-skin and demon's speed and hearing were not useful only during the attacks. They also gave advantage during the defense.

Zelgadis had concluded that this attack's targets were Amelia and her father. After turning his gaze at the landing, Zelgadis noticed that the hooded person threw Freeze Arrow aimed at Amelia, so Zelgadis did something he had had previous experience.

Zelgadis rushed next to Amelia and let the attack hit him.

Amelia stared at the chimera next to her but before she could say anything, Zelgadis recited a spell and aimed it at the hooded person with shout: "Flare Arrow!"

The attacker yelped while clumsily dodging the fiery arrow that hitted the wall behind of the hooded person. Just now guards noticed the hooded person.

"There is somebody on the landing! He must be behind of the attack! Arrest him!" the captain of guards shouted when he pointed at the landing.

The hooded person rose to his feet and when he noticed that guards were running with their weapons towards him, the person ran to the nearest open door and closed it quickly after himself.

* * *

The hooded person opened the window and jumped out. But before the person could fall to the ground, he used the levitation spell and glided toward a side yard of the castle.

A group of guards noticed the gliding person and ran after the person. The hooded person continued gliding until he arrived at the side yard's well from where servants got the water to the castle.

"There he is!" one of guards shouted when the group arrived at the side yard and saw the hooded person at the well.

The hooded person didn't wait that guards would catch him but jumped in the well before the guards made it on time to the well.

* * *

"The attacker escaped?" Phil demanded.

"Unfortunately," the captain of guards answered with apologizing tone: "He escaped through a tunnel in the well. I ordered men to investigate the tunnel but it looks like that the intruder blocked it with stones after his escape."

After what had happened, Phil had went to his workroom with Amelia and Zelgadis to wait while guards were chasing the unknown attacker and healers and servants took care for upsetted and injured guests. Phil was sitting at his work desk and Amelia was sitting in one of the room's armchairs. Zelgadis was standing next to her.

Amelia turned to face Zelgadis and asked with worried tone: "Are you okay, Mr. Zelgadis? You aren't hurt badly, are you?"

"I'm alright," Zelgadis answered with calm tone and stroked his cheek where the ice arrow had hit: "That Freeze Arrow barely left a scratch."

"I'm sure that the attacker is going to try again. And if he has any information about our plans, he surely is going to attack again when Amelia and me were on the state visit," Phil said with serious tone.

"It's possible," the captain admitted: "What are you going to do? Should you cancel the state visit?"

Phil answered with thoughtful tone: "Maybe it would be safer to cancel our visit but it would be very bad for the kingdom of Ralteague, which is the goal of our state visit, because they have prepared for our visit for months. In addition, canceling the state visit because of one attack wouldn't give a good image of Seyruun."

"Should we get more guards?" the captain asked.

"How about if we would travel incognito and separately?" Amelia suggested.

Everybody turned their attention at Amelia who had stood up.

"Think about it, dad," Amelia continued: "If we travel separately, the attacker couldn't attack on both of us."

"But princess!" the captain said: "What if there is more than just one attacker? Then they will attack on both your father and you!"

"But if we would travel incognito, they don't possibly find us!" Amelia said slapping her hands together and turned back to her father: "What do you think, dad? Could we at least consider it?"

Phil thought it for a moment before he answered: "Yes, that would be one option. But dear Amelia, it would be too dangerous! I'm afraid that something horrible would happen to you!"

"But, dad!" Amelia exclaimed: "I have traveled together with Miss Lina, Mr. Zelgadis and Mr. Gourry and I have always taken care for myself and my friends despite all dangers we have face because we have always had Justice on our side! Right, Mr. Zelgadis?"

"Yeah..." Zelgadis said unsurely.

Phil stared his daughter for a moment. Then he said with very touched look: "Oh, Amelia. My dear daughter. You are so brave. I'm so proud of you!"

"Oh, daddy!" Amelia exclaimed and threw herself into the arms of her father.

For a moment the father and the daughter just hugged each others. Zelgadis turned his gaze away, thinking the situation little bit embarrassing. The captain just shook his head with slightly amused face, it was clear that he had witnessed the family love of the Seyruun's royal family in the past.

"But," Phil said suddenly when he grabbed Amelia's shoulders and stared strictly into her eyes: "I'm not going to let you go alone! You need somebody who would protect you during the trip."

After hearing this, Amelia glanced quickly at Zelgadis, turned back to face her father and started: "Dad, I would recommend-"

"I will protect the princess!"

Everybody turned their attention in the direction of sudden voice. Jeffrey Mailstar was standing with triumphant look at the door of the workroom.

Jeffrey entered pretentiously in the workroom and said: "I, Jeffrey Mailstar, the best and the most skilled knight of the Royal Guard will protect the innocent and pure-"

Then Jeffrey stumbled to the edge of the mat and fell face first to the floor.

Silence fell in the workroom when everybody stared at Jeffrey who lay on the floor.

Finally the captain turned to face Phil and said: "Your Highness, whoever you choose to protect your daughter, I recommend not choose rookie Mailstar. His skills are very inadequate-"

" **What did you say about my Jeffrey's skills?** "

Out of nowhere a woman wearing a pink ball gown and who had wrapped a tablecloth around her head, so only her eyes were visible, hitted the captain's head with an iron hammer.

"There is nothing wrong with my Jeffrey's skills. His skills and intelligence exceed even the whole army," the woman informed with familiar-sounding voice. Then the woman noticed that Phil, Amelia and Zelgadis were staring at her.

"Oh, just ignore me! I'm just a pedestrian who just happened to passing by," woman said innocently while laughing and tiptoed out of the workroom.

Everybody stared dumbfoundly while the woman disappeared in the castle's halls until Jeffrey, who had got up during the event, stated while scratching back of his neck: "I didn't know that the castle is open to tourists."

* * *

 **I know that the words of "Ice Trap" spell were quite amateurish because I made that spell myself. Anyway, this is just the beginning of Amelia and Zelgadis's troubles...**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Knight in Shining Armor**

Chapter 3

Three days later they prepared themselves for the trip in the castle of Seyruun. In the meantime when travelers did last minute checks and revised their traveling plans, stable workers saddled the horses that were reserved for them.

They had decide that Phil would go with four guards to Ralteague via the north road and Amelia would go with Zelgadis and Jeffrey to Ralteague via the northwest road.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" the captain of guards asked from Phil when they were watching preparations of Amelia and her bodyguards.

"I'm not completely sure about this myself," Phil admitted with serious tone but then he said: "But I trust in my daughter and Mr. Zelgadis. Both of them are experienced fighters and I'm sure that they will take care for each others."

"Yes, they will, but how about... Mailstar?" the captain whispered carefully and glanced at the sky in case that it would start raining angry mothers with iron hammers from the sky.

Phil and captain glanced at Jeffrey who tried hardly to climb on a palomino horse that was reserved for him while the stable boy was holding the horse. Jeffrey had problems to swing his another leg to the other side of the saddle. Finally he managed swing himself into the saddle but Jeffrey had swung himself too hard, so he lost his balance and fell from the saddle to the other side of the horse.

"Well..." Phil said while scratching the back of his neck: "At least he is eager and persistent. I believe that the boy will learn many useful things during this trip. And who knows? Maybe his "natural talents", which he and his mother always speaks, would prove to be true."

Amelia had changed her dress to her usual traveling clothes. Now she directed her white horse to her father and informed: "We are leaving now, dad. Promise me that you would be careful during the trip."

"You too, my daughter," Phil said with longing look.

"Fear not, Your Highness!" Jeffrey, who had finally got into the saddle, informed when he directed his horse next to Amelia's horse: "I will protect the princess."

"Thank you, Sir Jeffrey," Phil answered with nod: "I trust that you and Mr. Zelgadis will take care for my daughter."

"We will do our best, Your Highness" Zelgadis, who rode a dark chestnut colored horse, said.

"Okay then," Amelia said energetically and pointed her index finger towards the gate of the castle: "Let's go! With the powers of Justice and Love in our side, we will overcome every obstacles that we may encounter during our trip!"

"I totally agree with you, princess!" Jeffrey said eagerly.

Zelgadis just sighed while facepalming. Then the young trio rode out of the castle's gate.

* * *

Youth rode along the planned route. Amelia was riding as the first, Jeffrey a short distance behind of her and Zelgadis rode as the last of the trio.

Some time later Amelia rose her hand signaling them to stop. Then she turned her head and asked from Zelgadis: "Mr. Zelgadis, you have a map, haven't you? In what direction we need to continue?"

Zelgadis took the map out of his pocket and started to study it.

"We are here," Zelgadis stated: "Next we should go-"

"Give that map to me," Jeffrey said suddenly and streched out his hand.

"What? Why?" Zelgadis asked.

"Of course you don't know but I'm an expert of maps and directions," Jeffrey informed proudly while pressing his hand on his chest: "It's one of my natural talents apart from anything else."

"Right..." Zelgadis said with doubtful tone and didn't give tha map to Jeffrey.

"Mr. Zelgadis, give the map to Sir Jeffrey, please," Amelia asked.

"What?!" Zelgadis asked without believing what he has just heard.

"Let Sir Jeffrey see the map, please," Amelia asked: "I don't believe that it would cause any problems."

Zelgadis stared at Amelia for a moment, then he snorted and gave the map to Jeffrey. After it the chimera gave an offended glare to Amelia.

"Don't look like that, Mr. Zelgadis," Amelia said with reassuring tone: "I trust wholeheartedly your map reading skills but we should give Sir Jeffrey a chance to prove his own skills with maps."

Jeffrey was studying the map with his nose pressed against the paper. Then he pointed his finger in the one direction and informed with dramatic tone: "This way!"

"Are you sure?" Zelgadis asked doubtfully.

"I'm absolutely sure! Let's go!" Jeffrey said and directed his horse in the direction he had earlier pointed at.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Zelgadis asked with quiet tone from Amelia.

Amelia shrugged: "We don't know where we will end until we try the route, so let's try."

"Follow me! With my incredible skills, we-" Jeffrey said when he turned his attention to Amelia and Zelgadis, which was why he didn't notice a low branch of tree that hitted his head and made him fall from the saddle.

"We are screwed," Zelgadis sighed.

* * *

"Sir Jeffrey. Where are we?" Amelia asked.

The trio with their horses were standing on the high ledge which showed an impressive view from the forest below of them. But it wasn't their destination...

"Well..." Jeffrey said delaying while standing at the edge of the ledge and stared at the map: "We are..."

"Lost?" Zelgadis suggested.

"No, we aren't!" Jeffrey shouted with offended tone and pointed the map with his finger: "I know exactly that we are right here!"

Zelgadis landed from the saddle, went to Jeffrey and glanced at the spot that Jeffrey was pointing. Then he turned his gaze back at the knight and asked with suspicious tone: "In the Desert of Destruction?"

Jeffrey stared at the spot he was pointing and then he looked around: "Oh. I didn't know that deserts has so many plants nowadays."

Zelgadis and Amelia glanced at each others. The princess stated in her mind that Jeffrey hadn't skills to navigating and she said to young knight: "Sir Jeffrey, give the map to Mr. Zelgadis so he could determine our location."

"What?!" Jeffrey asked and turned to stare the princess: "B-but I know exactly where we are!"

"Please, Sir Jeffrey. Mr. Zelgadis has more experience with maps," Amelia asked with determined tone. Jeffrey tried to protest but when he didn't know what he would say, he reluctantly gave the map to Zelgadis.

* * *

While Zelgadis determined their location with the map and a compass, Jeffrey sat on the grass next to Amelia.

"Your Highness, I must say that I don't understand," Jeffrey said with serious tone.

"What you don't understand, Sir Jeffrey?" Amelia asked with confused look.

"I don't understand why – and how – you have befriended with that chimera," Jeffrey explained and continued without waiting Amelia's answer: "He is impolite, rude and suspicious looking."

"Don't be blunt, Sir Jeffrey," Amelia exclaimed: "Mr. Zelgadis isn't impolite, he is just little bit shy with strangers. And he isn't rude either. He calls me by my first name because we are friends. And about Mr. Zelgadis's appearence, it wasn't his choice to be turned into the chimera!"

Jeffrey stared at Amelia with surprised look: "Turned? Isn't he born as a chimera?"

Amelia turned her gaze at the grass and started to tell with serious tone: "Mr. Zelgadis hasn't born as a chimera but a human. Years ago he served under a great sage. Mr. Zelgadis was a good swordman but he wanted become stronger. One day the sage offered to make Mr. Zelgadis stronger without telling him in what way Mr. Zelgadis would become stronger. This sage had studied how to make chimeras, so he selfishly and unjustly turned Mr. Zelgadis into chimera, just to test how good the sage was making chimeras!"

"What? Really?" Jeffrey asked with surprised tone.

"Yes. Mr. Zelgadis was shocked very badly from transformation that he started hate the sage. After the sage's death, Mr. Zelgadis started to search cure that would change him back into human. He hasn't found cure yet but he is still continuing his search," Amelia told, paused for a moment and then added: "I hope that you will now understand Mr. Zelgadis better, Sir Jeffrey."

"And I hope that you would understand that it isn't nice to gossip about other person's private matters, Amelia."

Both Amelia and Jeffrey flinched for sudden voice and noticed that Zelgadis was standing in front of them. The chimera glared at them with crossed arms until he turned, walked towards their horses and said over his shoulder with cool tone: "We aren't far away from our planned route. We just need ride to northeast to return back."

Amelia stood up and went after Zelgadis.

"I thought that you two would work together better if you would know more about each others," Amelia explained when she walked beside of Zelgadis: "Friendliness, honesty and openness are very important things for the co-operation."

"Nevertheless you didn't need tell him," Zelgadis stated as restraint tone as possible: "He is no use to search my cure, so he didn't need know my situation at all."

"I know that but it's never pointless to meet new people," Amelia said with slight smile.

"That's right. I like meeting new people. Especially if they have lot of money."

Amelia, Zelgadis and Jeffrey turned into the direction of the low voice.

Some distance away from youth stood a group of bandits. Men were wearing worned clothes and different guards. Some of them had helmets and they were armed with swords, daggers and axes.

"Give us yours money, valuables and horses and we may let you live," the leader of bandits, a muscular and bald man who was wearing trousers, boots and chest guard, ordered youth while he lifted the axe in his hand.

Zelgadis grabbed his sword and cursed for not being alert to their environment.

"You heartless villains who ambush innocent travelers, prepare for your punishment!"

Both bandits and Zelgadis and Jeffrey turned their look in the direction of the voice.

Amelia had climbed into the top of the tree, stood in the heroic pose and shouted to bandits: "Heaven may forgive you but I will not forgive you so easily! Be ashamed and mend your ways or prepare yourself to face the punishment of my Hammers of the Justice!"

"How brave, princess!" Jeffrey shouted with shining eyes.

"When she climbed up there?" Zelgadis asked while sweatdropping.

"A princess, huh? Well, it was worth to check if it would be useful to rob you brats. We will get good ransom from that chick," the leader of bandits stated with smirk when he heard what Jeffrey had said.

"How dare you even think something like that?!" Jeffrey shouted when he turned to face the bandit group and grabbed his sword: "I, Jeffrey Mailstar, the elite knight of the Royal Guards will destroy you malicious boors and protect the innocent and helpless princess!"

"Helpless?" Zelgadis asked while giving a skeptical look to Jeffrey and wondered if Jeffrey knew anything about Amelia's journeys.

"Prepare to your destruction, you villains!" Jeffrey shouted and ran towards the bandit group while holding his sword raised.

Jeffrey's foolhardy action ended quickly when the leader of bandits punched Jeffrey's face.

Jeffrey fell unconscious on the ground and the leader of bandits turned his attention back to Zelgadis and Amelia who had landed with levitation spell from the top of the tree.

"Now this worthless bug is taken care of, it's your turn," the leader said with smirk.

Zelgadis and Amelia prepared themselves to fight when suddenly they heard a voice...

" **What did you call my Jeffrey?!** "

For everybody's surprise, out of nowhere a woman appeared standing between of the bandits and youth.

The woman was wearing a white frilly dress and white high heels. She had fake angel's wings with glitter on the back of her dress. The woman had covered her face with black bag and white mask with golden decorations. In her hand the woman had the iron hammer. Very familiar looking iron hammer...

Just then the masked woman disappeared as quickly as she had appeared.

Nobody had time even open a mouth when suddenly the woman appeared above the bandit group and hitted the leader of the bandit group with her iron hammer!

"Nobody calls my Jeffrey 'bug'! He is the noblest and the bravest knight ever!" the woman shouted and turned her attention to other bandits.

[We will now skip this one-sided fight for the sake of children and sensitive persons.]

The beaten group of bandits laid on the ground, making a pile of humans and the masked woman stood in front of them with victorious look while Zelgadis, Amelia and Jeffrey, who had regained his consciousness, stared dumbfounded the scene in front of them.

"W-who the hell... a-are you?" the leader of bandits asked with powerless tone while laying under the human pile.

The woman gave an arrogant look to the bandit leader before she answered with supercilious tone: "I'm Cherubine the Masked Celestial Goddess of knighthood, wealth and love who had blessed that courageous knight that you dared to call 'bug'!"

"Goddess?" Zelgadis asked doubtfully.

"That voice sounds familiar," Amelia stated with thoughtful look.

"Gods have blessed me!" Jeffrey shouted with touched voice while tears ran from his eyes.

Then the masked woman turned her attention to the young trio and before anybody has time to do anything, the woman scooted to Amelia. She shoved her face close to the princess's face, grabbed Amelia's hands and said with loud voice: "Your Highness! I, Cherubine the Masked Celestial Goddess, have arrived here to bring you a prophecy!"

"Prophecy?" Amelia asked unsurely: "But you said that you are the goddess of knighthood, wealth and love."

"I'm the goddess, so naturally I'm capable to predict the future," the masked woman informed when she took something in her hand and showed it to Amelia while saying: "My crystal ball predicts-"

"That's not crystal ball but a fishbowl with a stub of candle in the bottom of it," Zelgadis stated with matter-in-fact tone.

Before he managed to react anyhow, the woman hitted chimera's head with the iron hammer while shouting: "If I say that it is the crystal ball, then it is the crystal ball!"

"Uummm... Mrs. Goddess...?" Amelia said carefully to get the woman's attention.

"Right! That prophecy!" "Cherubine" shouted, shoved the "crystal ball" in front of Amelia's face and said with mystical tone: "You are going to face a great danger, princess! Unknown and malicious enemies wants cause you sorrow and despair. But fear not because you are going to be rescued by courageous, skillful and noble knight – whose name begins by letter J – in shining armor and you will fall deeply in love with him!"

After hearing this Amelia blushed deeply. Zelgadis glared suspiciously at the "goddess" while rubbing his head.

"Excuse me..." Amelia started but then the "goddess" walked away from the youth.

"Goodbye, noble knight and princess!" the "goddess" said cheerfully: "Remember that your journey has the blessing of the goddess Cherubine!"

Then the woman started to spin so quickly that she created a tornado around of herself. Amelia, Zelgadis and Jeffrey closed their eyes and covered their faces with their arms. When the tornado finally calmed down, the trio noticed that the "goddess" had disappeared.

"Unbelievable!" Jeffrey said enthusiastically and clenched his hands into fist: "The Goddess herself had given us her blessings! Now nobody is able to stop us!"

"Don't be so sure," Zelgadis said strictly: "She may not be a goddess. I have never heard of goddess whose name is Cherubine."

"Maybe she is a new goddess?" Jeffrey suggested, making the chimera fell on the ground. Then Jeffrey asked from Amelia: "What do you think, princess? Cherubine is the real goddess, isn't she?"

"I'm not sure..." Amelia answered unsurely: "That prophecy sounded-"

"Don't doubt goddess's prophecy!" Jeffrey exclaimed with shocked tone while waving his arms: "Otherwise we will lose the blessings we have got!"

"Yeah, right," Zelgadis muttered to himself while standing up and walked to their horses that fortunately hadn't yanked themselves free from the tree they were tied when they got scared during the commotion. Amelia and Jeffrey followed him while forgetting the existence of the beaten bandits. Soon the trio rode under Zelgaids's guidance to their original route.

* * *

It was evening already when the trio continued riding.

"How long we are going to ride?" Jeffrey whined with tired tone while resting his head against his horse's neck: "I'm tired, I'm hungry and my butt is hurting for riding too much. We aren't lost, are we?"

"We are soon arriving at the nearest inn," Zelgadis informed when he rose his gaze from the map: "There it is. We can spend this night there."

"Let's hope that they have rooms for us," Amelia said hopefully.

Fortunately for youth, the inn had rooms for them – Jeffrey claimed that it was because of the blessing from Cherubine – so Amelia paid to the innkeeper and the trio went to their rooms.

* * *

"Mr. Zelgadis? Can I come in?" Amelia asked after knocking the door of Zelgadis's room.

"Come in," Zelgadis answered and Amelia entered in the room.

The chimera's room just like Amelia's room. It was small and it has only a bed, a chest of drawers and a chair. Walls had not paintings or other decorations, just a window.

Zelgadis was sitting on the chair next to the window and he was holding the map in his hands.

"Is something wrong?" Zelgadis asked when he turned to face Amelia.

"Actually not..." Amelia said carefully when she sat on the bed: "I just wanted to talk with you."

"I see," Zelgadis said.

Amelia was quiet for a moment and was just watching her shoes while Zelgadis waited patiently that the princess would start to talk. Finally Amelia opened her mouth.

"You remember that prophecy that the goddess Cherubine told me earlier today?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I remember," Zelgadis said coolly.

"What do you think about that prophecy?" Amelia asked.

Zelgadis stared dumbfounded at Amelia for a moment until he snapped: "Don't tell me that you believe in something like that! I'm sure that it's made by a woman who want her son marry princess. I don't believe that goddess named Cherubine even exist!"

"Of course I don't believe in it! It was too clear to be a real prophecy," Amelia answered with soothing tone but inside of her mind she thought: "Mr. Zelgadis was afraid that I would believe in that prophecy... He can't stand the idea that I..."

"Oh..." Zelgadis said with calmer tone: "Then why did you want talk about it?"

Amelia answered with shrug: "I just wanted to know what do you think about it."

Silence fell inside of the room when neither of them said nothing. Then Amelia said with smile: "I'm happy that you decided to be my bodyguard during this trip."

Zelgadis glanced at the princess before he said: "Your father wanted somebody trustworthy magic-user to protect you. Besides this may be the last time in a long time when we can spend time together again."

"Excuse me?" Amelia asked.

"I found a promising book from the library of the temple we visited three days ago and I think that it would help me find my cure," Zelgadis told calmly: "I'm going to leave right after I have taken you in the Ralteague."

"Right after it?" Amelia asked with disappointed tone: "Why are you hurrying? Couldn't you wait couple of days before you will leave again?"

"I can't wait," Zelgadis said with serious tone when he turned his gaze at the window: "The sooner I leave, the sooner I will find more clues for my cure."

"I see..." Amelia said while lowering her gaze, trying not to show how much she was disappointed that Zelgadis would leave again so soon who knows how long. Then the princess stood up, went to the door of the room and said: "I'm going to my room. Thank you for letting me talk with you."

"It's alright," Zelgadis said while still watching out of the window.

Amelia left from the room and closed the door. When she entered in her room, she sat on the bed.

"So Mr. Zelgadis is leaving again to search his cure although we just met again three days ago," Amelia thought sadly: "Sometimes I thought if Mr. Zelgadis and me are actually friends? He is so distant sometimes and he often go his own ways... I wonder if he think me during his journeys?"

Then she sighed and pressed her face in her hands: "Why didn't I talk about it with him moment ago? Tomorrow is too late because we will arrive in the Ralteague. I wish I would get another chance talk with him, just two of us-"

Just a slamming sound was heard behind of Amelia. The princess flinched and turned her gaze at the window of the room.

The window of Amelia's room has pushed open and tall, hooded person was standing at the window.

Amelia screamed.

* * *

"Amelia?" Zelgadis asked with worried tone when he heard the scream. He rushed out of his room and went to the door of Amelia's room. Just then Jeffrey appeared there.

"Somebody screamed," Jeffrey said with worried tone: "Was it-?"

Zelgadis didn't answer to Jeffrey's question but shoved the door open. The room was empty. Amelia was nowhere to see but the window was open.

The chimera ran to the window and watched out of the window. Then he saw them!

Hooded person carried unconscious Amelia under his arm while running away from the inn towards the nearby forest.

"Oh no! Princess Amelia!" Jeffrey, who had watch out of the window over Zelgadis shoulder, shouted in terror. Zelgadis himself said nothing but his face was very determined and angry. He jumped out of the window and landed with levitation spell on the ground.

Just when the chimera's feet touched the ground, there was a loud thud when Jeffrey, who had followed Zelgadis, made a belly-landing on the ground.

Zelgadis didn't wait that the knight would get up but rushed in the forest where he had seen the kidnapper going.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" Jeffrey shouted after getting his face from the ground and followed the chimera.

* * *

 **Oh no! Amelia is kidnapped but by who? Can Zelgadis rescue her before it's too late?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for not updating this story in long times. I have had school works and my attention had focused on other stories. I will try finish this story as soon as I can.  
**

* * *

 **The Knight in Shining Armor**

Chapter 4

Zelgadis stopped at the middle of forest and he turned his head as he tried listen out for where Amelia's kidnapper had gone.

"Hell, how could I been so careless?" Zelgadis asked bitterly from himself: "It was clear from the beginning that attackers were after Amelia."

Suddenly chimera flinched and turned his attention to direction from where he had heard a sound of distant steps.

"There!" Zelgadis thought to himself. He was just going to go when suddenly Zelgadis felt that somebody had grabbed an edge of his cape.

Zelgadis turned and noticed Jeffrey squeezing the edge of Zelgadis's cape in his hand as he leaned with his other hand to his knees and panted.

"What do you think you are doing? Let go!" Zelgadis snapped as he pulled his cape from Jeffrey's hand.

"I told you wait for me..." Jeffrey said in the middle of gaspes and rose his gaze: "But you didn't listen!"

"There isn't time for this!" Zelgadis informed and turned to continue chasing Amelia's kidnapper but Jeffrey stopped him as he grapped the edge of chimera's cape.

"Allow me to remind you that I'M the head bodyguard of Princess Amelia! You are here only to support me," Jeffrey informed with cocky tone while he held his hand on his waist: "His Highness, Crown Prince Philionel himself, said so."

"He said so because your mother opposed loudly that I would act as Amelia's bodyguard," Zelgadis muttered enough quiet voice so Jeffrey wouldn't hear him and pulled his cape from knight's grip.

Zelgadis had only ran a short distance when Jeffrey crossed his arms over his chest, rose his nose up and said: "You are only envious for my noble family tree and awesome skills and you are trying to act like you would be better than me. My mother has always said-"

Jeffrey hadn't time to say anything else because Zelgadis suddenly stepped in front of him, grabbed the collar of knight's jacket and said strictly: "Now you listen me, Mailstar. I don't care what your mother say or what kind of skills you have. Right now Amelia is in danger and if you take your job as her bodyguard seriously at all, you will close your mouth and focus on rescue Amelia! Did you understand?!"

Jeffrey stared speechlessly at Zelgadis as chimera let go of his collar and ran to the direction from where he had heard the kidnapper ran. After he had recovered from chimera's unexcepted words, Jeffrey followed him.

* * *

Zelgadis ran through the forest as he listened out for possible signs from Amelia's kidnapper. But at the same time, Zelgadis was thinking Amelia.

The princess had always been here for him, always trying to cheer, help and comfort when Zelgadis felt down or when he tried to find a cure for his curse or when they were facing an enemy. If something bad had happened to Amelia...

Zelgadis stopped to collect his thoughts. For a moment nothing else wasn't heard except the rustling of leaves in trees. Then chimera rose his head. With determination in his eyes, he continued running as he thought: "Amelia. No matter what kind of situation you are facing now, please hang in there!"

When he left the forest, Zelgadis stopped. In front of him was a beach and a sea.

The beach was very quiet. The only sound was crushing waves that reflected the color of night sky. But that wasn't something that caught Zelgadis's attention.

Tall, hooded person was standing at beach's water line.

* * *

Zelgadis grabbed a handle of his sword as he glared at Amelia's kidnapper.

"I knew that you would come, chimera," hooded person said.

"Where Amelia is?" Zelgadis demanded as he tightened his grip from his sword.

"She is on her way to our king-"

" _My_ king," was heard from hooded person's stomach: "Here is only one of us."

"-to my king," hooded person corrected.

Zelgadis frowned. He was worried for Amelia but he was also confused when he had heard hooded person's stomach speaking. Now when Zelgadis studied his opponent more specifically, he noticed that the hooded person's posture was a little stooped.

Could it be...?

"STOP!"

As he heard the shout, Zelgadis turned around and noticed Jeffrey running towards them his sword in his hand.

"Prepare for your doom, you heartless kidnapper!" Jeffrey shouted as he ran towards the hooded person and swing his sword.

But the hooded person just rose his hands and said: "Bogardic Elm!"

Jeffrey hadn't time to stop when sand under his feet turned to bog. He slipped and fell face first on the ground.

Hooded person's legs laughed: "Hahaha! That human is idiot."

"Silence!" hooded person snapped.

"Uummm... Where that chimera went?" hooded person's stomach asked.

The hooded person watched around. Zelgadis was nowhere to see. Only one who was here was Jeffrey who tried get up without any success.

Then the hooded person understood to glance up but it was too late. Zelgadis, who had levitated when effect of Bogardic Elm had spread, outstretched his hand and shouted: "Fire Ball!"

A ball of fire appeared to Zelgadis's hand and he threw it towards the hooded person.

"Dodge!" the hooded person shouted to his legs.

"Where?" the hooded person's legs asked just when the fire ball hit him (/them?), causing the hooded person to fell on the ground.

Zelgadis landed next to his opponent and before the hooded person managed to do anything, Zelgadis pulled the cloak off and revealed-

Three fishpeople?

* * *

"I demand you to tell where Princess Amelia is!" Jeffrey ordered.

Zelgadis had tied fishpeoples to a branch of tree that located near the beach and now Zelgadis and Jeffrey tried to get more information about Amelia's current whereabout from them.

"We will not tell you anything!" reddish-brown fishpeople informed.

"Not even if you would scale us!" bluish-gray fishpeople snapped.

"That's right! We will tell nothing even if you would threaten roast and eat us!" olivegreen fishpeople shouted.

Zelgadis though for a moment what they had said before he smirked and rose his hands: "Now that you mentioned... Dinner would be nice. Fire-"

Fishpeople screamed in horror.

"We were just kidding!" reddish-brown fishpeople screamed.

"Don't roast us!" bluish-gray fishpeople begged: "We will tell everything you want!"

Zelgadis lowered his hands. Although he only had joked about making dinner from them, Zelgadis couldn't help but worry that he had spent too much time with Lina.

"The princess had been taken to our king!" olivegreen fishpeople told.

"You mentioned that earlier," Zelgadis stated as he crossed his arms over his chest with serious look: "But where is your king? And why did you kidnap Amelia?"

"Our king's underwater palace is there," reddish-brown fishpeople told and swang his body towards the sea: "We were told to kidnap the princess because our king want sacrifice her to our god."

"What?!" Zelgadis asked with shocked expression.

"Noooo! Princess Amelia!" Jeffrey shouted, pulled his sword out of its scabbart and ran towards the sea: "I will rescue you!"

Zelgadis followed with his gaze as Jeffrey sloshed until his head disappeared underwater. Only thing that told where he had went were some bubbles that rose to surface.

Silence fell on the beach until Zelgadis sighed, rose his hand and said: "Raywing!"

 **To be continue..**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Knight in Shining Armor**

Chapter 5

Soon Zelgadis, Jeffrey and three captured fishpeople traveled underwater in the air bubble created by Zelgadis.

Zelgadis pulled rope that was tied around fishpeople's wrists and asked: "Are we there yet?"

"Y-yes, we are... The palace is there!" olivegreen fishpeople said and pointed it's index finger forward.

Zelgadis and Jeffrey turned toward the direction where fishpeople was pointing and then they too saw the palace.

The palace was big but little bit smaller than Seyruun's palace. It was built of white stone, row of windows went around palace's walls and at the front side of the palace was large, decorative door. The palace had multiple towers and one of them was notably taller than others.

Zelgadis looked around and noticed multiple fishpeople swimming near the palace. Judging from their helmets, shields and belts around them they seemed to be guards. They had spears in their hands and swords tucked in their belts. Luckily they hadn't notice Zelgadis and Jeffrey yet.

Zelgadis moved the air bubble behind the rock and said quietly to their prisoners: "If you give us away, I will roast you."

Fishpeople stared Zelgadis with horrified look and nodded eagerly.

Zelgadis turned to study their surroundings and thought to himself: "We must somehow get into the palace without attracting guard's attention. But how? The front door is guarded and surely the back door too. It seems like windows has glasses, so we can't use them without getting caught..."

Zelgadis turned to face captured fishpeople and demanded: "Is here another way into the palace?"

Fishpeople glanced at each others. Then reddish-brown fishpeople said carefully: "I know an old secret passageway that leads into one of palace's cellar. I-I'm quite sure that it isn't blocked."

"Where this passageway is?" Zelgadis asked strictly.

* * *

With instructions of captured fishpeople, Zelgadis found the entrance and he directed the air bubble into the passageway. The entrance was narrow and Zelgadis must been careful that the air bubble wouldn't damage but when they had got through the entrance, passageway become wider, so they were able to move without problems.

The passageway divided to multiple other corridors but Zelgadis got directions from captured fishpeople after he reminded them about his earlier threat.

They moved in the air bubble through corridors until they arrived to dead end. Before Zelgadis had time to ask from fishpeople where they sould go next, bluish-grey fishpeople pointed at corridor's ceiling. Chimera turned his attention to the ceiling and noticed another corridor that lead upwards. Without saying anything, Zelgadis directed the air bubble into the corridor. They followed the corridor until they arrived to dead end again.

"You must push the corridor's end," olivegreen fishpeople told.

Zelgadis gave the rope where fishpeople were tied to Jeffrey. Then he stretched his hands out from air bubble without breaking it and pushed the end. And indeed! When he pushed the end, it moved little bit. Zelgadis concluded that some heavy object was covering the end, so he pushed it upward in order to rise the object and then he pushed it to the left in order to move it away.

After he had moved the object away, Zelgadis noticed that in the room, where the corridor lead, wasn't water.

"There isn't water in this room," Zelgadis informed to Jeffrey. After saying this chimera climbed out of both the air bubble and the corridor.

Zelgadis looked around in the room while Jeffrey climbed out of the corridor, making the air bubble disappear. The room seemed to be a small storeroom. It was full of boxes, chests and different objects, for example a marble statue that represented some royal fishpeople that had been covering the corridor. The only source of light in the room were small windows.

"Just like I said," Jeffrey informed: "Thanks to my unbelievable skills we were able to get into the palace."

"Whatever..." Zelgadis muttered and turned to face fishpeople to ask where dungeons were located because Zelgadis believed that they would find Amelia there.

But then a problem arised: fishpeople were gone.

Zelgadis turned to face Jeffrey and asked: "Where are they?"

Jeffrey stared at him with confused look: "Who?"

"Fishpeople who we had captured," Zelgadis hissed: "I gave the rope to you."

Jeffrey looked around and then he too noticed that fishpeople were gone. He made quickly conclusion: "They of course used some treacherous magic to escape and they went to hide somewhere because they were afraid of me!"

Zelgadis stifled groan of frustration that tried to get out of his mouth. He turned toward the door of the storeroom and muttered: "Let's go. We must find Amelia before those three bring guards here."

* * *

Zelgadis and Jeffrey sneaked in the palace's corridors. Always when they noticed a guard, they stopped and waited that guard would be positioned so they would sneak past of it because Zelgadis knew that fighting with guards would attract unwanted attention.

They moved through in the corridors for some time until Zelgadis finally said with frustrades tone: "This doesn't take us anywhere. We need a hint about the location of dungeons."

"In the situations like this my awesome skills will help again," Jeffrey informed. Then he placed his hand to his heart, closed his eyes and said: "I can feel it... Deep inside of me, Princess Amelia is crying and sending prayers to me to rescue her."

"I asked him take this seriously but he is still living inside of his little fantasy world. I don't know how long I can tolerate him..." chimera thought, barely controlling himself.

Suddenly Jeffrey opened and pointed toward one of corridors as he said: "That way!"

After saying this Jeffrey ran to direction he had pointed earlier as he ignored Zelgadis's advices to be careful. Jeffrey turned around the corner and noticed that he was face to face with guarding fishpeople.

For a moment Jeffrey and fishpeople just stared at each others speechlessly until fishpeople rose it's spear and said: "Freeze! You are-"

"Fire Ball!"

Zelgadis leapt from behind of Jeffrey and threw a fire ball toward fishpeople. Fishpeople shouted as it flew against wall when it was hitted by magic attack.

"This happens when I become serious," Jeffrey said and continued running trough the corridors, annoyed Zelgadis trailing behind him.

They continued their (in Zelgadis's opinion) aimless running until they arrived to one of halls. Before they had time to decide where they should go next, a shout was heard: "Here they are!"

Curse slipped from Zelgadis's mouth when he noticed that they had ended to face group of armed fishpeople guards. Three fishpeople who they had captured earlier were standing behind of guards and they glared angrily at Zelgadis and Jeffrey.

"Master Merlfin!" reddish-brown fishpeople exclaimed to elderly silver colored fishpeople that had a beard and green robes: "Those horrible people captured us!"

Fishpeople called Master Merlfin eyed Zelgadis and Jeffrey and after it he glanced at fishpeople trio and said calmly: "Really? You face just those two and still you were captured? Looks like you weren't ready for the mission although you claimed otherwise."

Fishpeople trio fell silent and they lowered their gaze with embarrassed look. Just then Jeffrey decided to openi his mouth.

"Gentlefishes," Jeffrey informed loudly as he took a step forward: "I, Jeffrey Mailstar, the greatest knight of Seyruun, have arrived here to rescue innocent Princess Amelia from your barbarous plan! Prepare for your punishment!"

Jeffrey rose his sword and ran towards the guards.

Unfortunately Jeffrey hadn't taken one thing into consideration. Although the interior of the palace wasn't filled with water, floors were wet. So when Jeffrey ran towards fishpeople, he slipped, flew to his back, hitted his head and lost his consciousness.

Stunned silence fell in the hall as everybody stared at unconscious knight.

Finally Zelgadis grabbed his sword's hilt and said with serious tone: "Show is over. Return the princess back to us and nobody will get hurt."

After hearing this fishpeople guards rose their weapons and glared strictly at Zelgadis. For a moment it looked like guards were going to attack but Master Merlfin said suddenly: "Wait."

Master Merlfin walked calmly trough the group of guards and stopped in front of them. He studied Zelgadis with his gaze until he said: "Tell me, young man. Do you happen to be partly a rock golem?"

Zelgadis didn't answer verbally but he tensed when he heard the question. Old fishpeople noticed this and nodded as he said to himself: "Just like I thought."

Then Master Merlfin rose his hands and said:

" _Stone, material of nature, awoken by human._

 _Return back to your state, fall back to natural slumber._

 _Natural State!_ "

Zelgadis's eyes widened when he understood too late what spell that fishpeople was using. The spell was called Natural State and it was used to stop rampaging golems as the spell returned golems back to their original state. And because Zelgadis was partly a rock golem...!

Zelgadis gasped as the spell started affect to his body. He lost his grip from his sword's hilt. He fell on his knees and his mind blurred although Zelgadis tried fight back.

But in the end Zelgadis fell powerlessly on the floor. Before he lost his consciousness, Zelgadis managed to think: "Amelia... I'm sorry..."

Then everything turned black.

* * *

Fishpeople gathered around unconscious knight and chimera.

"What we should do with them, Master Merlfin?" one of guards asked as he poked Zelgadis's side with his spear.

"Take them to dungeon," Master Merlfin ordered: "Our king will decide what to do with them."

* * *

"Honey! Are you ready soon?" Josephine Mailstar shouted as she sat at her dressing table.

"Yes, dear," lord Mailstar's voice was heard fron another room.

"Don't put those horrible spotted socks! They don't suit with your suit!" Josephine Mailstar shouted as she put earrings on her ears.

"No, dear," lord Mailstar answered.

"And don't just talk about the weather at the party!" Josephine Mailstar said and then she went through pieces of jewelry in her jewelery box in order to decide which of them would suit best with her dress.

Suddenly she frowned with confused look: "Strange... It feels like I have forgotten something."

 **To be continue...**

* * *

 **A's note: When Jeffrey said "gentlefishes", he meant "gentlemen". And Natural State is another spell made by myself.**

 **I don't know when I will update this story because I have got inspiration to start other stories but I try update this story before the end of this year.**

 **I beg your pardon and patience.**


End file.
